


The bridge between us

by maddiemotionless15



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga is head over heels in love with Tsuzuku but an incident at an live changes everything.</p><p> </p><p>I can't write summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bridge between us

We had two hours before we went on stage, just enough time to see my Tsuzuku, I thought to myself. I headed around the corner and down the hall to Born's dressing room where my sweetheart was. I loved him more than myself, he's made mistakes and I've forgiven him. Some say that i'm too soft but i know that it's just my love for him that makes me weak, he's just that kind of person.

Smiling to myself I opened the door quietly, hoping to surprise him but what I had saw surprised me instead. He was in the arms of another more specifically his band mate MiA. what had I done to deserve this? To be completely honest I wasn't surprised, he was cheating on me- he had done it before but it still hurt. Yet every time he still came back to me and I'm the one who's their for him. It was the same repeated cycle. I loved him, he was my life, but he didn't love me. Tsuzuku my love you promised me, you would change but clearly that was never going to happen. Why don't you love me as much as I loved you? Suddenly realizing that I was still stood behind the slightly opened door, I walked away back to the stage area, where my band were rehearsing. Tsuzuku you have hurt me for the last time. 

My band were, well where I left them in the stage area, I still can't believe I let myself be led on again by those big eyes and creepy yet beautiful smile but tonight I was going to change that. 

" Hey guys!", I called to them.

" Where have you been Ryo, we have been looking for you", K said to me. 

" Oh, just somewhere", I replied. " Do you guys mind if I change the set list."

They looked around at each other in confusion to my sudden ask but then they agreed. This was perfect, we have two hours to learn a new song and mend my broken heart.

\--------------------------------

I asked the guys to walk onstage together, I can't really be bothered right now with things like walking on seperatley and stage positions all I wanted to do was make Tsuzuku feel something. I wanted him to feel the emotion that I had not yet figured out. Was that even possible? It was now nearing the end of the set and Tsuzuku was there in the middle of the crowd. He had broken my heart, then why did I feel sorry for him? There was a feeling deep down inside of me which felt as if it was eating me alive. It was horrible but I wouldn't back down now. I was too broken.

I locked my eyes with his and the music began:

You can say your goodbyes, that's been taking you so long, and with tears in my eyes ,I'll be hanging up the phone.

I always know that you will come back, its just a matter of time, you build me up to drop me down, now you've drained me dry and I cry.

I have been waiting here for so long, until the morning after and I'd forgotten that you'd gone, but you weren't lying next to me.

Your bridges fall down, cos I'm the one your walking on and I'm standing in the crowd , your signs not required no more. All this precious time, plays in my mind and all the promises that I've been told. Your bridges fall down and I'm the one that fell for you.

Pretending that you loved me, what did you do that for? what did you do that for? You said you been so lonely too many times before. So go ahead and misuse me now, bring me down. You let me inside just to lock me out. How's it really feel?, was it ever real? all our conversations seem to lead here.

Your bridges fall down, cos I'm the one your walking on and I'm standing in the crowd, your signs not required no more. All this precious time, plays in my mind and all the promises that I've been told. Your bridges fall down and I'm the one that fell for you.

You say it doesn't matter , you say that you don't care. All the words you say get thrown in the air. And I'd still wished you stayed, and I miss the way you played me. You're still the best mistake I ever made.

Your bridges fall down, cos I'm the one your walking on and I'm standing in the crowd, your signs not required no more. All this precious time, plays in my mind and all the promises that I've been told. You bridges fall down and I'm the one that fell for you.

For the whole of the song, I had never let my eyes escape off Tsuzuku. He stood there trembling and I had known that I had done my job right. The feeling I wanted Tsuzuku to feel was pain. The feeling that he had been giving me for years was finally what I was going to give back to him. The years of pain and heart break, getting to the point when you are both mentally and physically broken gets you to the stage when in the place of a heart there is stone. Nothing he can say or do will affect me. I want to see him suffer. As I snapped myself out of my thoughts he escaped me and headed backstage, probably back to his new "lover" but that was a good thing I never want to see him again.

After the set I walked back to the dressing rooms, happy with the results. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned a twisted smile on my face. I looked at him, I saw the pain in his eyes and you know what it felt good. After years of getting my heart broken by him, this was finally my turn to hurt him.

"Tsuzuku, I believe you heard my song", I said without a care really if I didn't mean anything to him there was no way that he meant something to me.

I studied him top to bottom, sure he was hot but there was no other feeling left there. It was for the better. 

" Ryoga, why are you doing this to me?", he asked me tears running down his face.

" Cause your a bloody slut!, whoring your body out to every one. I know for a fact that you have slept with nearly every j rocker out there." 

"Please, stop", he said as his body started to shake even more. 

 

" You want me to stop, have I said to much", I mocked. " it was you who made me this way!," I continued to yell. " Do you know what happens when your so called boyfriend cheats on you all the time. "YOUR HEART TURNS TO STONE." 

" Ryo, I really do love you...."

" You don't get it do you Tsuzuku, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

With that I turned and walked away leaving, Tsuzuku a crying , trembling mess. I was never really ever in control of something before, but now I was and I had that little slut in his true place. I turned around to see him slide his back against the wall, sobbing now that he had lost and I had won.

" Ryo", he called as his sobs echoed in the now empty corridor.

I was happy now that I had left him, the memories of our time together would eventually fade away if I will myself to forget. I WILL forget , I might be able to actually move Born into a new direction. This is what I have been wanting to do for years now. Would I be able to do it? no the real question is: will I ever be able to love again?


End file.
